Light at the End of the Tunnel
by IzumiTheMoogle
Summary: After the StrawHats are separated, each one begins to realize the little things they miss... And how faraway the light at the end of the tunnel is becoming. /Contains SPOILERS!/


**A/N: WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!! If you aren't caught up with the current events of the One Piece manga, you probably should hold off on reading this until you are caught up! I don't want to be flamed for spoiling things for those of who aren't totally caught up. **

**Thank you! :D And enjoy! **

* * *

Standing on Dead Bones Island, Brooke missed many things from his crew…

… He missed telling a story from his fifty years on the Florian Triangle and having Franky cry loudly, all while insisting he most definitely wasn't crying.

… He missed coming down to the library and discussing history with Robin.

… He missed taking every chance he could get to frighten Chopper, if only to hear the little reindeer's funny reaction.

… He missed getting yelled at in the galley by Sanji for his lack of table manners.

… He missed joining in on talks and tales of bravery with Usopp.

… He missed getting a book thrown at him by Nami after another failed attempt to see her panties.

… He missed meditating with Zoro, and learning the true ways of swordsmanship.

… He missed making a 'Skull Joke' and having Luffy laugh hysterically.

But most of all, Brooke missed their feeling of companionship. He missed not being alone.

* * *

Freezing away on a winter island, Franky missed many things from his crew…

… He missed accompanying Brooke with his guitar.

… He missed asking Robin to help him find lost tools; she had eyes everywhere, after all.

… He missed dancing with Chopper during parties, or for no reason at all.

… He missed the way Sanji would always spice up his food a little bit more, just so that he could smell the aroma even with his lack of a real nose.

… He missed Usopp always nagging him about wanting to help him around the Sunny.

… He missed Nami yelling out their new destination to him and giving him an excited adventurous smile.

… He missed coming up to the Crow's Nest at night and finding it completely spotless, even though Zoro had been using it all day.

… He missed having to yell at the carefree Luffy for almost taking a chunk out of the Sunny.

But most of all, Franky missed sailing the sea with his dream ship and Nakama that he wouldn't trade for the world.

* * *

Sweating in the chains of slavery, Robin missed many things from her crew…

… She missed Brooke coming up to her in the evening and asking if she had any requests; violin at the ready.

… She missed Franky constantly asking her if her library was big enough to hold all of the books she was acquiring, because he could easily expand it.

… She missed Chopper jumping around happily and calling her names whenever she gave him a compliment.

… She missed Sanji presenting her with a beautifully made drink or snack, made 'just for her.'

… She missed Usopp telling their newcomer about stories of Sogeking, all while giving her the occasional reassuring smile.

… She missed Nami relaxing with her on a sunny day and talking about the ways of the world.

… She missed Zoro turning red every time she mentioned 'that one time with the children in Water Seven…'

… She missed Luffy's constant optimism and zest for life.

But most of all, Robin missed having a home.

* * *

Running from giant birds, Chopper missed many things from his crew…

… He missed Brooke cracking a 'Skull Joke' and laughing until he couldn't breathe.

… He missed posing with Franky, however silly that felt.

… He missed discussing medicine with Robin, the only person whom he really could talk to about that kind of thing.

… He missed making cotton candy with Sanji.

… He missed listening in awe to tales of 'The Great Captain Usopp.'

… He missed peeking over at Nami's maps and asking her a million questions; all of which she would answer with a kind smile.

… He missed being able to run to Zoro whenever he had a nightmare.

… He missed stuffing chopsticks up his nose and dancing around with Luffy.

But most of all, Chopper missed having actual friends who didn't care that he was a talking reindeer with a blue nose.

* * *

Trying to escape from a fate worse than death, Sanji missed many things from his crew…

… He missed kicking Brooke out of the kitchen after he had just broken ten plates.

… He missed Franky's 'super' pose, no matter how ridiculous he may have said it was.

… He missed leaving out a pot of coffee at night just for Robin.

… He missed teasing Chopper by showing him venison.

… He missed the constant excited yelling that Usopp seemed to be doing.

… He missed the sweet scent of Nami's tangerine perfume.

… He missed having a moss-headed Zoro to kick around.

… He missed having to pry Luffy away from everyone else's food during mealtimes.

But most of all, Sanji missed the feeling of happiness he got every time they ate together; the feeling that he was doing something right.

* * *

Dodging rows and rows of man-eating plants, Usopp missed many things from his crew…

… He missed freaking out whenever Brooke lifted up the top part of his skull.

… He missed looking up to Franky in the hopes that he could be that good of a mechanic someday.

… He missed Robin giggling every time she heard one of his stories.

… He missed being looked up to by Chopper like he was a god.

… He missed laughing at his Captain's impersonations of Sanji.

… He missed Nami yelling at him for screwing up something simple.

… He missed seeing Zoro constantly sleeping on the deck.

… He missed adventure waiting around every corner ever time he went somewhere with Luffy.

But most of all, Usopp missed being surrounded by bravery. Bravery he could only hope to duplicate.

* * *

Feeling the harsh winds blowing through her hair, Nami missed many things from her crew…

… She missed throwing things at Brooke when he asked to see her panties.

… She missed shaking her head at Franky's constant misuse of the word 'hentai'.

… She missed wondering what she would talk to Robin about each day.

… She missed showing navigation skills to a wide-eyed Chopper.

… She missed Sanji calling her "Nami-swan."

… She missed Usopp always asking her how her Clima Tact was holding up.

…. She missed hearing the sound of Zoro's swinging weights up in the Crow's Nest.

… She missed thumping Luffy over the head after he made a stupid comment.

But most of all, Nami missed having a sense of belonging. She missed knowing where to go.

* * *

Trapped on a dark and mysterious island, Zoro missed many things from his crew…

… He missed getting annoyed at Brooke for asking him pointless questions during his meditation.

… He missed Franky coming up to check on him in the Crow's Nest every once and a while; just to see if everything was still in place.

… He missed that irritatingly calm smile that Robin always wore.

… He missed Chopper sitting on his shoulders.

… He missed Sanji calling him 'Marimo'.

… He missed Usopp putting on a brave face, even though his knees were still shaking.

… He missed Nami kicking him awake every morning.

… He missed not having his idiot of a Captain Luffy to have to jump into the water after.

But most of all, Zoro missed not being able to protect the ones that he cared about.

* * *

Making his way up to the execution platform one injury at a time at Marine Ford to save his brother, Luffy missed many things from his crew…

… He missed being woken up every morning by the loud sound of Brooke screaming "Shiori Handkerchief" at the top of his lungs.

… He missed watching with gleaming eyes as Franky unveiled his latest creation.

… He missed Robin's laughter after he, Usopp, or Chopper had just done something entertaining.

… He missed Chopper trying horribly to hide his emotions after someone gave him a compliment.

… He missed Sanji kicking him (literally) out of the kitchen at three in the morning after another failed raid on the fridge.

… He missed Usopp being ever-eager to go on adventures with him.

… He missed Nami punching him after he did or said something stupid.

… He missed not being able to turn around and see the reassuring smirk of a First Mate named Zoro who was always there.

But most of all, Luffy missed knowing his Nakama were alright. He missed the constant faith he had in them.

Because, as Ace's body fell from his grasp, the Captain of the StrawHat pirates felt his faith dwindling. He felt numb and lost, and with no crew to support him. The light at the end of the tunnel was getting farther and farther away, and he felt like he couldn't reach it.

That light, really, was what everyone missed the most. Whether they knew it or not.

That light that seemed to be getting farther and farther away every day.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I have many other things that I SHOULD be doing right now instead of making new stories, "From The Inside" being one of those things. However, this idea came to me last night while I was having a horrible Writer's Block with that story again, so I hoped I could get back into the One Piece writing mojo after going through with it. XP**

**This is kind of like my story "Night Watch" in the sense that it takes the PoV from every member of the StrawHats. However, it's definitely sadder than "Night Watch" was…**

**I wanted to focus on what the StrawHats current thoughts were, as they're all separated right now. And given all of their current situations (especially Luffy's), I would think that they'd miss the little things of their crew a lot. But waaah! Writing this made me think of how much I already miss Ace! T.T **

**In any case! There are a few lines that I feel the need to explain, just so you're all perfectly clear on what they mean.**

…_He missed coming down to the library and discussing history with Robin._

**I racked my brain trying to figure out something that Brooke and Robin could talk about. Eventually, I deduced: "Hey, Brooke's pretty old. Maybe he and Robin could talk about history or something." So, yeah. That was how that idea was born. XP**

… _He missed accompanying Brooke with his guitar. _

**At the end of the Thriller Bark saga, Brooke is playing the piano and, at one point, you see Franky playing his guitar along with him. I thought that was truly amazing when I saw it, so I just HAD to add it in!**

… _He missed the way Sanji would always spice up his food a little bit more, just so that he could smell the aroma even with his lack of a real nose._

**There was a story by MadRabbit that I read called "Little Things", where it describes the quirks that every StrawHat sees in each other. In it, it mentions that Sanji blasts Franky's food with flavor because he can't really smell. I thought that was a cute and very possible idea, so I kind of took it here. (MadRabbt, if you're reading this, it was an awesome story, and I hope I didn't offend you or anything by taking the bit about Franky's nose!) Truthfully, the format of this story came from "Little Things" too, so thank you MadRabbit! :) **

… _She missed Zoro turning red every time she mentioned 'that one time with the children in Water Seven…'_

**Ahh, Water Seven filler… Goooood times. XD In case you don't know, in the anime filler after Water Seven, there's an episode called "Zoro's Slapstick Housework Help", and it is HILARIOUS. It's basically Zoro baby-sitting a whole bunch of kids, and trying to avoid the crew at all costs. Robin was the only one to figure out about him, but he made her swear to secrecy. XD**

… _He missed making cotton candy with Sanji._

**In callosum's story "Starvation Diary No. 2", there's a chapter where Sanji makes Chopper cotton candy, and it was the CUTEST thing! I had always wanted to mention it some time, and I finally got the chance to now! If you haven't read that story, you really should, because it's wonderfully written and has bunches of Nakamaship fluff! Hope you don't mind me using your idea, callosum!**

_Trying to escape from a fate worse than death, Sanji missed many things from his crew…_

**Hehe, poor Sanji… In case you all don't know, Sanji is currently on an island populated only by transvestites. What I wrote here is him trying to escape from being dressed in drag. However, this HAS already happened. (The poor, poor guy) I'm sure that Oda-san loved drawing the cook in a dress.**

… _She missed shaking her head at Franky's constant misuse of the word 'hentai'. _

**Whenever Franky hears the word 'hentai' (pervert), he always goes: "Oh? Are you talking about me?" I'm sure Nami, like everyone else, gets aggravated with him about it. XP**

… _He missed being woken up every morning by the loud sound of Brooke screaming "Shiori Handkerchief" at the top of his lungs._

**If you haven't heard this song, you should go to YouTube right now (yes, RIGHT now) and look it up. It's ridiculously funny, and Brooke sang it to the crew one morning to wake them all up. **


End file.
